


A Little Something

by marshmell0w



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Backrubs, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmell0w/pseuds/marshmell0w
Summary: It was just supposed to be a back rub to ease Matt's shoulder pain. Nothing more.





	

The muffled cry that came from Matt's end of the ship startled Boss from his intensely focused writing session. Not that what he was ascribing onto the paper was profound in any sense, but it did help with the wracking guilt and nightmares. Zinyak's empire was slowly crumbing in the Boss's campaign against the alien, but Boss still felt cold fingers of his consciousness creep into his brain. Sometimes.

But Boss pulled away from his musings and trekked over to the cargo bay where Matt usually resided. He wondered if Matt was being pinned down by Zinyak's men, but for a brief moment Boss shuddered and thought of Killbane standing in the cargo bay, suppressing Matt. Crushing him."Hey Matt... you ok? Matt?" Boss said cautiously, unholstering his gun. When he got no response save a muffled moan, Boss entered the bay to find Matt on the ground, his torso and shoulders twisted in an agonizing fashion. "Whoa!" Boss said in surprise, holstering his gun and rushing towards Matt.

"Y-you... came in... here..." Matt replied weakly, managing to look at Boss with a slightly pained and definitely embarrassed expression. He groaned and tried to pull himself up. "Bloody cargo..." He said, trying to prop up entirely and failing. "A-ah!" the young hacker gasped, his shoulder blades immediately and viciously popping.

"Matt, start from the beginning. What happened?" Boss said, calmly setting the English hacker onto his dusty couch and pulling down the tight spacesuit that clung even to Matt's wiry frame. Small, rosy bruises dotted Matt's ivory skin-- mostly across his left shoulder blade and the small of his back. It looked nasty alright, but nothing a nice back rub and some medicine couldn't fix. Unfortunately for Matt, they both knew only one of those was in supply right now: a humble back rub. 

"I... I was... well don't tell Asha or the others but..." Matt's voice was gradually becoming a mumble, as if he was ashamed of his injuries. Boss figured this being Matt, the injuries probably were of an embarrassing nature. "I was climbing the cargo here. F-for fun!" Matt squeaked, looking straight at Boss as if daring him to laugh. And he did, but it was gentle not malicious.

"I won't tell, Matt. Just let me help you." Boss said, being unusually tender with Matt. Then again, he DID always have a soft spot for Matt... that the hacker would promptly take advantage of. But today was different. Boss cracked his fingers and began rubbing slow circles on Matt's shoulders, which elicited a happy groan from Matt.

"You like that? You love this..." Boss cooed, sliding his hands in greater but still gentle arcs into Matt's back. He was massaging consistiently until he heard it-- Matt emitted a not-so-small moan, sitting up a little and closing his eyes in contentment. Boss paused, unsure of how to continue. Was Matt... aroused?! It would certainly explain why he was so keen on Boss's touch-- soothing and sexy all at the same time...

Now that he had time to think, Boss realized that he had never been good at this 'romantic' stuff. But he inwardly decided now would be a good time to try. The Saint resumed his massaging of Matt's back, only this time it was more sensual and slow-- wide, deep circles that felt more like a pulse than hands. Matt gave another moan of approval and giggled, his lips curling into a sweet smile. Boss grinned and got more into the massage, until Matt was moving with the motions of Boss's hands, giving in to whatever the rough hands smoothly demanded of him.

"Oooh yes... when did you get such magic hands..!" Matt purred, resisting the urge to lean in on the Boss. Boss shrugged even though the former Decker couldn't quite see him and kept massaging. A friendly night out on the town with Pierce came to Boss's mind-- that was the night they had gone to that parlor, right? Now the experiences there were doing him a massive favor here. He wanted to take this moment further but... something held him back. Was it fear? An antiquated rivalry? Boss wasn't sure, but he hated it when emotion got in the way. He was never fully able to comprehend his own feelings, no matter how hard he tried.

Boss was about to say something when Matt pulled away and stretched, a small noise coming from his lips as his arms extended towards the ceiling. "Thanks... er... Boss!" He said, flashing Boss a genuine smile that made Boss's heart flip and do all sorts of other tricks. He hated it but he loved it too. "I really appreciate the massage!" Matt added, looking away and blushing.

"No problem, Matt..." Boss said absent-mindedly, eyeing Matt's bare skin with greater interest than he should've had in a pale nerd's flesh. "Are you gonna think twice about climbing cargo like Dorky Kong?" Boss remarked, throwing in what he thought would be an acceptable video game reference.

Matt scoffed and approached Boss. "It's Donkey Kong, old man." He said, a trace of his grin still present.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow, I've been gone a long time... I... there is nothing I can really say to apologize except I'll try to upload once more; and update This Game We Play!


End file.
